The thief
by Lumonox
Summary: a thief and a curtain ranger meet under curtain circumstances. They didn't know they would have an great adventure, an great friendship and maybe even some romance.
1. Chapter 1

A shadow moved closer to the castle. Some dark blue eyes looked at the gate, it was guarded with four man.

The blue eyes, who almost seem black under the intruders hood, moved from the guards to the wall. They scanned the wall until they found a small door. You had to look twice to find it.

A small smile appeared on the intruders face. He made his way over there, moving with the shadows of the trees. Only visible for the ones who are paying attention.

The intruder opened the door and walked through the hall. His soft boots weren't making any sound on the floor. He looked at the paintings for a moment, but then continued his walk. Looking around him, he opened the first door on his right. After finding it empty, he walked inside. He took all the treasure he could find and walked to another room.

…

After a few rooms the intruders bag was becoming heavy. He opened a room, saying this is the last, and walked inside.

The room was different than the others, it wasn't bigger, it only seemed bigger. In the corner was a closet with a few books an weapons. In the other corner another closet. In the middle was a big table, on top of it documents.

The intruder sat down in a comfortable chair behind the table. His eyes scanned the chamber, but then looked at the papers. His slender fingers looked through the papers. A frown began to grow appeared. His dark eyes turned even darker.

He muttered something under his breath and stood up quickly. He grabbed the document and hid it under his clothes. Than he walked in the same silent step to the door, but before he could open it. It was slammed open from the other side.

.. Going to our famous Ranger..

Gilan walked through the hall. He was in a really bad mood. Earlier he had spoken with the baron about the gang that made the land unsafe. Though Gilan did everything he could, it wasn't enough and the men always came back. Killing and destroying everything on their way.

He opened the door to the room where he stayed when at the castle, he didn't like the room. Gilan stared to the boy in front of him. He was slender. His face was hidden in the shadows of the hood of his black cloath. He was wearing a dark blue pants and an brown shirt. Black boots covered his feet. Around his slim waist was a belt with two daggers on it.

Gilan was really annoyed. He could feel the eyes of the intruder at him. And he could see his hand slipping to the daggers on his belt.

After a few seconds looking at each other, the intruder took a step in the direction of the door. Gilan kicked it close behind him and took his long dagger. A annoyed smile appeared on his face when he saw that the intruder took a dagger in each hand.

They looked at each other, both waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly the intruder stepped forward, he knew that if he hesitated. He would have no chance to escape. The ranger protected himself with his dagger and hit the dagger out of his opponent's hand.

Moving around the room the continued the fight. The intruder with the intention to get at the door. And Gilan with the intention to get the other trapped against the wall.

..

After several minutes the ranger got his way. He pushed the boy with his back against the wall. And with a firm hold on the wrists.

'Look'. Gilan began and he grabbed the knife out of the boys hand and placed in his belt. 'I was already in a bad mood, so how about you just say who you are and what you're doing here'.

The ranger could hear the boy wimper. But he didn't pay attention to it and placed both his slender wrists in one hand. With his other hand he pulled the hood of his face.

'what?' He asked in surprise…


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank **_Arian__Gwyliwr__**, **__Onewhodigsdeeper _and _kalai4ever. _**Because they gave an awesome review. **

**Please follow their example. And leave a review.**

_The ranger could hear the boy whimper. But he didn't pay attention to it and placed both his slender wrists in one hand. With his other hand he pulled the hood of his face._

'_what?' He asked in surprise…_

…

They stared at each other. The ranger surprised. The intruder with a small smile.

'you are a girl'. You could almost say that Gilan was shocked.

She only rolled her eyes. 'apparently'. Her voice was soft, though it was a voice to listen to.

Gilan build his guard up again. He knew that this girl was a good fighter, he got that from the fight earlier.

He snapped out of his thought when she wiggled in his hold. His annoyance fade away. The girl struggled more.

'are you trying to break my wrists?' she asked with a little pain in her voice.

Gilan let them go and they fell down. The ranger took the time to look at the girl. He was surprised that he didn't noticed earlier that the intruder was in fact, a young woman. Everything said it. The slender build, the height. The hips.

Before he could look at her chest, he hit himself in his mind against his head. Instead he looked at her face. She had blond curling hear that reached over her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes.

…

She moved, but there was no chance to escape. The ranger got his knife fast and held it against her throat. She backed away a little. Only to bump into the wall again. She shivered when she felt the steel in her nek.

'tell me who you are'. His voice was demanding.

She managed to let out a soft laugh. Trying not to show her fair. 'I'm not comfortable talking about my past, but considering that thing against my throat..'. she was silent.

'what is your name'. Gilan asked after a few moments.

'I'm known by many names'. The woman replied.

Gilan signed. 'what can I call you?' he asked after a moment of thought.

'Mira'. She said.

'Mira'. Gilan tasted the name on his tong. It fitted. 'how about you just give me your weapons and we don't have to do this the hard way'.

'hmmm..'. she thought for a moment. She looked at the man in front of her. He had light brown eyes, light brown/blonde hair. He was taller than her. He was wearing a black pants, brown boats. A white shirt and a mysterious cape.

The light brown rolled over and almost carefull he grabbed her shoulders and searched her. Looking in her eyes.

He found the document Mira had stolen earlier, and another dagger.

'anything else'. He asked.

Mira shook her head. She slipped out of his hold and walked to the door, to open it. But before she could do it something crashed with a loud TJACK next to her head.

…

Mira looked besides her, seeing the knife sticking in the wood. She grabbed it and placed it in her belt. Then turned around and tilted her head as she watched him.

'we're not done?' she asked.

'no, we are not. We have to talk'.

'well'. The young woman walked towards him. 'from what do I get the honor, Ranger?' she said sarcastically while turning around him.

'because I don't like you sneaking behind my back'. He followed her.

Mira let out a soft laugh. 'you almost insult me, ranger'.

'Mira, my lady, I'm sorry to offend you'. He said while laughing. Then he got serious again. 'how about you just tell me who you are and what you are doing here'.

She looked at him for a moment, but then realized that he was really serious. She walked to the chair and sat down.

'well…' she began her story.


	3. Chapter 3

_All my thanks to _Kalai4ever _for giving me a review! I already know she is an awesome person!_

_Please review! I really like to know how it is going._

…

'so'. Gilan paused for a moment while looking at Mira. 'if I'm saying it right, you've been a thief your whole life, and don't even know your last name?'

Mira nodded. She was sitting laid back in the chair, playing with the knife Gilan had thrown earlier.

The ranger thought for a moment. Than asked 'How old were you, again?'

Mira laughed. 'you never asked. And it is improper to ask a woman her age'. She stood up and looked at the ranger for a moment. Gilan became uncomfortable under her gaze, he didn't like when people looked at him that way. He was used to being invisible.

'I'm asking anyway'. He said, showing nothing of what he thought.

'in that case, I'm 21'. She said and sat down again.

Gilan wasn't surprised she was only three years younger than he was.

'now'. Mira said. 'I've just told you my whole life-story. Could you tell me yours, Ranger?'

Gilan smiled. 'I'm not comfortable with talking about my past, and considering there is nothing against my throat'.

Mira rolled her eyes, 'you insult me'.

Gilan was amused. She just knew what to say.

'well, Milady, I'm sorry to offend you. I shall introduce myself'. He said, and offered her his hand. 'my name is Gilan'.

His smile grew bigger when Mira hesitated, but then she shook his hand. Looking up to him, he saw that her eyes had gone a little lighter.

'It is nice to meet you'. She said.

Gilan hold her hand a little longer than necessary. He was confused by the girl.\

…

Mira wringed her hand out of Gilans. Her stomach groaned and she felt a little dizzy. 'It is nice to meet you, Ranger. But I have to go'. She said like she wasn't caught stealing.

But when she wanted to walk to the door, he held her back by holding her shoulder. 'first, you're going to give everything back you stole'. Mira's eyes grew big.

'and second'. He continued while listening to her stomach. 'we're going to eat something'.

Mira laughed. 'are you trying to flirt with me?' she asked.

'Maybe I am'. Gilan said. 'or maybe I just don't want you to faint'. That was the real reason, but Gilan did have another reason, he wanted to figure this woman out.

She realized she was shaking, but tried to ignore it. 'I have a better idea'. She said and began to walk to the door.

'I don't think so'. Gilan said, still amused.

'what are you going to do about it'. The woman turned around and looked at him while waiting.

'uhm'. Gilan thought for a moment. 'how about I throw you out of the window'.

Mira thought for a moment. 'seems like a challenge to me'. she turned around and began to run.

Gilan gave her a few seconds ahead when he got his bow and his sword. He liked challenges.

…

Mira ran through the hallway. She tried to remember the way, but it didn't go well. The castle was quiet, it was too early in the morning for most of the people. Except for thief's and rangers it seems.

She slowed down her step, walking silently. If she was running, Gilan would hear her earlier and she'd be tired too soon.

Suddenly a voice said out of nowhere. 'You have talent. But you still have to learn a lot'.

Mira jumped as she saw Gilan appear out of a dark corner. Her eyes grew big. 'how.. what'. She asked.

Gilan laughed. 'don't try to fool an ranger, Kid'.

Mira build up her guard again. She turned around and ran the other way. Gilan rolled his eyes. He grabbed his dagger and let it fly just across her head, pinning her with her shirt to a painting.

…

'don't'. Mira almost begged.

Gilan just lifted her up, and threw her out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

_All my thanks to _Ranger Maestro _and _Herz von Silber_ who gave a review! Even though I don't know you, You guys are awesome._

_Such as everyone who is going to review. _

_Please review! Otherwise I'll steal your cookies!_

…

'don't'. Mira almost begged.

Gilan just lifted her up, and threw her out of the window.

…

Mira felt herself falling. She tumbled down, the window she was thrown out, became smaller in no time. Waiting for the moment when she´d hit the ground, the young woman closed her eyes and reflected her life.

:Mira is 3 years old now:

'mommy. Look what I've got'. The tiny girl ran into the chamber where her sick mother was lying in bed.

Her mother was always sick. She always lay in bed looking very pale. Mira didn't know otherwise. But she didn't realize that the illness of her mother, may cost her mother her life.

The girl looked to her mother when she didn't respond. Mira saw that her eyes were open, so she had to be awake. So the little girl climbed on the bed. 'Mommy'. She asked again, her voice a little softer now.

Her mother still didn't say a thing. Causing the young Mira to become scared. 'Mommy'. She yelled, a tear running down her cheek.

The door burst open and her father came in. 'what is happening deary?' he asked as he took the girl in her arms.

'mommy is not responding'. Mira said and she struggled. She didn't like it to be lifted.

Father looked at his wife for a moment. 'Mira. She can't respond'. He said with a strange sound in his voice.

'why not. Is there something wrong with her thong?' Mira looked at the woman.

Her father shook his head. 'no child. I killed her'.

:Mira is 7 now:

'I'm sorry for your lost, child'.

Mira wrinkled her nose, she didn't like the smell of that doctor. She looked at the body of the man she called father for whole her life. She wanted to scream to the doctor, it was his fault, he could have saved him.

'but you must understand that it had to be done'. The man said.

Mira looked up, firing lighting with her eyes. 'no, it hadn't. he was a good man'. Her voice was loud.

'you'll never understand, child. He was a thief. This is what happens to thief's'. the man lay his hand on her shoulder. But Mira struggled it off.

'thief or not, he was a good man'. A tear slipped out of her eyes.

Once again she looked at the gallows, where her father hanged lifelessly.

:back to reality. Because Mira is still falling:

Mira opened her eyes, who were dry. You'd think that she would cry by now. But she didn't want to cry. Crying showed a weakness she never wanted to experience again. You'd think that you'd cry when your heart is broken. But Mira never got her heart broken. She never needed anyone, she survived perfectly on her own. The only people she loved, died in front of her eyes.

So Mira decided not to fall in love. No boy could get through the wall, she build up so carefully when she was seven. And she wanted to keep it that way.

You'd think she would cry when she fell hard. But Mira would just grid her teeth and stand up again.

You'd think she would cry when she is falling down from the third floor. But Mira didn't.

Feeling the wind through her hair, Mira began to ask herself when the ground finally came. Just as she asked that to herself. She heard a loud BANG. A sharp pain went through her shoulder. But than she landed on something soft. Rolling down until she came to the ground, where she just laid.

…

'I see you made it save down'. A amused voice asked.

Mira opened her eyes and looked up, just to see a smirking Gilan. The young woman rolled her eyes and groaned. She sat up and felt her throbbing shoulder. When she came to the conclusion that nothing bad was happened, she stood up.

'You're crazy, You know'. She said to Gilan. Who was still smirking.

'yeaah. A few people say that'. The ranger said dryly.

Mira didn't think it was funny. She only became more angry. She clenched her fist.

'but I had to do it, I promised.. and I always keep my word'. He said. When he came a few meters closer.

'go away'. The young woman groaned. Trying not to hit his smirking face.

'can't do that'. Gilan answered, still with that annoying smirk on his face.

Mira couldn't have it anymore. She let her fist fly towards his face…..


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome.._

_Here's another chapter. Please review!_

…

'Geez, Woman'. Gilan said. The ranger had seen the hit coming and simply had taken a step back. Mira, who put all her strength in the punch, had fallen forward. 'Why are trying to hit me'. He looked at her with an amused smirk on his face.

Mira gritted her teeth and looked up. When she saw Gilans smirk. She just laid it down again. 'because you annoy me'. She said to the ground.

'that doesn't give you the right to attack me'. Gilan replied.

'who gave you the right to throw me out of the window'. Mira got back on her feet again and looked at him with flaming eyes.

He bowed his head close to hears. 'Hmm.. Ranger, I guess'. He whispered in her ear, and let out a soft chuckle.

'wow. Think I'm going to switch job. I'd like to throw people out of windows too'. She said and looked up to Gilan. Who suddenly took her arm. Without a word he walked, dragging her with him.

…

Gilan tried not to look to the thief, whom he dragged with. He thought about the words she had said earlier. She would have capabilities, she is talented. She would fit in in the corps. He knew she'd make a perfect ranger. Probably a better one than himself. Ore Will. Ore Halt.

"But she is a thief. she is someone who should be behind bars. She might be the one causing your troubles". A little voice said in his head.

She should deserve a second change. After all, there all just human. Everybody makes mistakes. He himself made multiple. Everyone forgave him for it.

"there are still a lot of people who hate your guts". The voice in his head argued back.

Maybe he had more enemies than he realized. But he didn't really care. He looked at the woman. She was trying to run along with his fast step. She struggled a little with his hand holding her wrist in an iron gasp. She looked at him with her dark blue eyes.

"she is trying to figure you out". The voice warned.

Just like he was trying to do with her. She seemed so invisible and visible at the same time. Everything in her attitude screamed that she was independent. Strong. But the way her eyes turned black in some way, made him know it was an act, Most of the time. Something told him that this girl has a history. Just like him.

"she is trying to take you down".

He glanced at her. She looked up to him. Her dark blue eyes where full with questions. But she didn't say anything. Her eyes just looked at him curiously. Maybe she was trying to figure him out. Maybe she was trying to take him down. Maybe she knew everything?

…

Mira gasped in shock as Gilan suddenly grabbed her elbow and almost threw her with her back against the wall. Her head hit the wall hard, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Her wrists were grabbed and once again she found herself pinned against the wall by the ranger. But this time it was different. The hold on her wrists was a lot tighter than the other time. She could feel his body close to hers.

She opened her eyes and saw his light brown eyes pouring cold in hers. The amused look was gone. It was like he put his mask of. He looked furious. The personality change scared her. But she tried, like she did always, not to show it.

'what do you know?'. The shivers ran down her spine by hearing the cold voice. She backed up a little more, but it was impossible. It was impossible to move, his body was close to hers, the hold on her wrists keeping her firm into place. The grip only became tighter, and she bit in her lip in pain.

'say it'. He snapped. Pulling her a bit from the wall and slamming her again with a force against it.

Mira whimpered. Her shoulder ached and she was scared. Not just a little. A lot. She didn't know what he wanted to hear. What did she do to make his personality change so suddenly?

She saw he was going to slam her into the wall again. So she said in a quite scared voice 'what do you mean'.

Gilan brought his head close to hers. Looking into her eyes, who had turned black in her angst. He let out a laugh, but she could see it was really not funny. he slammed her into the wall with force, for the third time.

Mira bit her lip again. Her back hurt. Her wrists hurt. Her head hurt. And she had still no idea what he wanted to hear.

…

_I'm sorry It took such a long time. I had a huge block. I hope you liked it. I'll try to make the chapters a little longer._

_Please review. It makes me smile!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews and adding to favorite lists. I'm a bit disappointed though, because of the cruel, cruel people who add me to their favorites. And never review._

_I'm sorry. But I had to say that._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. I still have a block, so be patient with me._

…

Gilan knew he hurt her. But he had no control of his anger. When he slammed her against the wall again. The young woman bit her lip and let out a soft whimper. She looked at him in fear and confusion. Her dark blue eyes had turned black in the setting sunlight. Her curling blond hear was shining. She looked so innocent. Suddenly Gilan felt sorry. It wasn't like him to lose control of himself. He let go of her wrists and took a small step back, so their bodies weren't touching anymore.

Her arms fell down. She didn't move, looked at him with the same fear and confusion in her eyes. It was like she was waiting for him to do something. To hit her? He would never do that. But she looked really terrified.

Slowly he brought his hand towards her. She shivered and tried to retreat further, but the wall was in the way. So she just closed her eyes and bit her lip again.

Gilan touched her shoulder. He was amazed by the control the thief had over her emotions. He was amazed by the fact she was scared to death, while only ten minutes earlier she was totally comfortable with him. He had been amazed by her abilities.

He had been way to rough with her. He got her chin and forced her to look up to him. 'Let's go'. His voice was soft and told her everything was fine.

Her eyes turned lighter and her body relaxed a little. But the ranger could see she was still on her guard. He took hold of her upper arm lightly and began to walk in a slower pace than earlier.

Mira walked besides him. She didn't struggle, or doing anything to escape.

Gilan looked down at her. He signed. She could be so much more than she was right now. She was intelligent. Independent. Strong. And had humor. Gilan always appreciated people who had the same sarcastic humor as he had himself. And this woman was a master at it.

…

When they got inside, Mira noticed that there were people walking around. The castle life was waking up. With her hand that wasn't hold by Gilan. She pulled up her hood. As she glanced to the man besides her she saw he had done the same. She felt a little more comfortable than earlier.

They walked inside and upstairs. He hadn't said a thing the whole time. And Mira did neither. In fear to upset the man once again. Or maybe because she was enjoying the silence. The only thing that she heard was their breathing. And the sound their soft boots made on the wooden floor. She was listening to it. Suddenly hearing another pair of boots on the floor. Heavy step were taking, considering the sound they were making. Maybe a fat person.

She smiled while thinking that. It was kind of mean, but no one said that she wasn't mean. More actually said she was mean. Her smile faded away when she saw the person. She recognized him way to well. And considering the raged look on his face, and the quick step towards them. He recognized her as well.

'Ranger'. She tugged Gilans sleeve.

The man looked at her quit surprised, maybe a little annoyed. But when he followed her nod, he turned his head towards the man, who was coming closer sooner than Mira expected.

'Ugh'. He grumbled through his teeth. 'I don't like that man. And he doesn't like me'. He looked down when he felt the woman hiding behind him.

She looked up to him and mumbled. 'same here'.

An amused smirk appeared on Gilans face. But it faded away soon when he saw the man standing next to him. A cheeky smile on his face. _Oliver._

'I talked to my father about my proposition. He thinks you should do it'. There was a sound of warning in his voice.

Gilan closed his eyes for a moment as he thought. Olivers father was an important man, who did everything his dear son asked. When Oliver wanted to be a ranger, his father contacted Gilan. He tried. He could honestly say that he tried to see something in the young man. But Oliver had absolutely no talent to become a ranger. He couldn't even walk in a straight line. How could Gilan ever train him to become a respectable ranger? And… Oliver was older than him. _Embarrassing. _

'what are you doing here. Thief'. A voice suddenly snapped him out of his thought. And without noticing he tightened the grip on Mira's arm. She tried to hide farther behind him.

…

Mira knew what was coming. And she tried desperately to hide behind Gilan. She didn't notice that his grip around her wrist had tightened. She didn't notice that the ranger was looking at her suspiciously. She only saw Oliver.

'What are you doing her. Thief!'. He said with anger in his voice.

Mira tried to smile. But failed miserable. 'Hello Ollie. How've you been?' she said in a tiny voice.

Suddenly. Without warning. Oliver slapped her across the face. Mira grumbled and slapped him back. Gilan, who was watching closely. Noticed she was standing straight and firm on her feet. Her eyes burned with anger and disbelief.

Oliver slapped her again. This time so hard that he sent Mira to the ground. She let out a cry in pain and rubbed her cheek.

Gilan let go of her and stepped in front of her. Looking at the tiny Oliver from above he said. 'You asked if I had place for you as an apprentice. I shall tell you some rules about having an apprentice. She is my responsibility', no one noticed Gilan said She. 'And considering you just slapped her down to the ground, I think that I have to do something'.

Oliver looked from Mira, who was still on the ground, to Gilan, who had an smirk on his face. 'do you mean…'. He asked with disgusted voice.

'Yes. I mean it. Oliver. I'd like you to meet my new apprentice. Mira'…

…

_So. I didn't expect that ending at all. And I'm the author of the story. Let me know what you think of it. And I could use some tips._

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, up for a new chapter? _

_Please review!_

…

He was just as surprised as Mira and Oliver looked. Gilan was told quit often that he spoke before thinking, Halt couldn't stop. But the young ranger's decision where never wrong. Not always the best. But never the wrong. It was like Gilan had the talent to make the right choices without thinking. Maybe that was why they were right. Confusing. But most of the time. After Gilan had made a decision, and he began to think about it. He would realize he made the right choice. As an apprentice he had tried to convince Halt, an natural thinker, that. But Halt would only knock him on his head with his knuckles and ask Gilan if there were some brains left in his head.

Gilan looked at Mira, who still had a surprised and confused look in her eyes. But as soon as her eyes met his, her expression began to change. Anger. Sadness. Determination. Relief. Happiness. Trust. She looked at Oliver, who was still talking. Gilan rolled his eyes at her and she gave him a smile, which he returned. Then he took her hand and pulled her on her feet.

Now he turned back to Oliver. Who was finally quit. The older man looked at him with anger in his eyes.

Gilan just rolled his.

…

Oliver couldn't believe it. This ranger chose a woman, and a thief, over him. A woman. And what kind of woman? Anger was building up inside of him as he looked at Mira, Ore whatever she may call herself now.

It angered him more when he discovered Gilan wasn't listening to his speech. Instead he looked at the woman on the ground. He couldn't look at her. He wouldn't. She was Olivers. She was HIS.

Gilan pulled her back to her feet and she dusted her clothes of. Oliver gazed her body, a smirk playing on his lips. But when Gilan turned around and looked at him, an angry face made place of the smirk. But the ranger didn't seem to be imitated. He just rolled his eyes.

Oliver knew that he usually had another effect on civilians. His status made them scared. But, could he call this ranger an civilian. He opened his mouth and said with a cold tone 'what do you think you are doing. Civilian?'

Gilan's face didn't change. But Oliver could feel the tension rising. Mira, or whatever it is, looked at him with shock on her face. She was not expecting him to talk this way towards an ranger. But she didn't know many things. She wouldn't know what would hit her once he got her in his hands. But Gilan seemed to read his eyes with his hazel one's, and took a step closer. With the same smirk on his face the ranger said. 'I know exactly what I'm doing. But I do have my question marks by your doing'. It came out nonchalant, but with a clear message behind it.

Oliver ignored the message, or maybe he didn't hear it. He took a step closer to the tall Gilan and looked up to the ranger. 'who do you think you are?' he said with a voice dripping from coldness.

Before Gilan could answer he continued. 'A ranger? Hardly. You know you'll never be fully accepted with your background'.

Gilan paled. But Oliver wasn't done. 'I wonder what it is like to have a father as an criminal. I guess I never know, Because my father knows how to control himself. And as I see, You've earned your selfcontrol from you father. Or should I say, the lack of it?'

…

Mira saw Gilan was trembling. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, she saw the were full anger. The man was furious. And she knew it was no good. She experienced a bit of it, and it wasn't what you would call nice. She also knew that Oliver was trying to make him angry. He was trying to trick Gilan is something he didn't want to do. And by the smirk on his face, she could see he thought he was winning.

She laid her hand on Gilans arm. She was shocked when she felt his muscles tightened. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her arm away.

She tried it again. She knew the ranger only for a few hours, but she felt like she trusted him. And she would not just stand there and watching him ruin his own live just because of Oliver. She placed her hand on his arm again. He tried to push it away again, but she held on firmly.

'Ranger'. She said hard. Trying to get his attention. But he just ignored her, he took a step closer to Oliver, dragging Mira with him.

'Gilan?' It was like Mira didn't recognize him anymore. Even when he pushed her against the wall earlier, he hadn't been this mad. It scared her, because she only knew the smirking, playfully, mocking and amused Gilan. But… She couldn't judge him. She hardly knew him.

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. She realized that this was the first time she had called his name. His eyes softened a bit. 'He is not worth it'. Mira whispered.

…

Gilan opened his eyes when Mira said that. He realized what Oliver was trying to do. _The snake! _He relaxed his muscles, and smiled towards Mira, who was staring at Oliver. Her hand slowly wen towards her belt, but then she seemed to realize that Gilan had taken her knife. She looked at him with an almost pleading look. But the ranger shook his head.

So she just rolled her eyes and looked at Oliver again. 'Can you just shut it?' she asked angry.

Oliver gave her a smirk full of lust. An dirty smirk. 'Oh, don't let me start on you. Lovely'.

'you better won't. because I can assure you, you won't come far'. She threatened.

'Oh. I'm terrified. Darling'. He said teasingly. But looked at her with this same dirty smile. Gilan could see his eyes scanning up and down her body. He gritted his teeth, he almost knew what Oliver was thinking, and he did not like the sound of it.

'Stop'. She screamed. 'Calling me Darling'.

Oliver was quit for a moment. But then his smirk grew wider. 'should I just call you Marie than? Or how about we call you by your full name?'

Her eyes widened. 'don't'. she tried to say. But Oliver was to quick. 'Mariëtte'.

She raised her eyebrows. Then she said with the same anger, but also a dripping sarcasm 'It is nice to see you again, Ollie. I see you haven't forgotten my name. Still not over me boy. Ah poor you, Still desperately after me. Well for you information. I dumped you!'

_I know that Gilan his father is a good man in the book. But I had some inspiration. Don't sue me, I don't own Rangers Apprentice._

_Well. That was the longest chapter I've made till now. Next time it will hopefully be longer again._

_I have to say it again, please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! But I read the reviews and I decided to try to begin writhing again. Please be patient with me.. I have to get in the swing again. (: _

_Please review!_

…

Oliver narrowed his eyes and glared at her. Then he turned back to Gilan and spoke with a soft and angry voice. 'You won't get away with this'.

Gilan didn't seem really impressed. 'Watch me go'. He said and took hold of Mira's arm again. He ignored the angry stare at his back, and her butt, when he walked away.

~…

Mira and Gilan went to Gilan his chamber again. Where the ranger placed the young thief on a chair and stood in front of her. It was quiet for a while, Mira got bored and looked around the room for treasure.

'I have to go now, but we will leave tonight..'. Gilan looked at her with a serious face. 'don't leave.. In fact, don't move at all!'.

Mira couldn't help but smirk, but she could see he was pretty serious.

When Gilan exited the room, Mira looked around her. It was late in the morning, but Mira was really tired because she hadn't slept all night. She yawned. The chair wasn't comfortable at all. She looked at the bed in the corner of the room, which looked really attractive. She stood up and walked to it, taking of her boats and cape, she fell down and slept in no time.

~…

After a few hours Gilan walked towards his room. He was in a better mood than before. He could take Mira with him, as long as he made sure that she would leave the castle unnoticed and without causing any trouble. And if she would cause any trouble under his care, he would be taken responsible.

He opened the room and saw Mira wasn't sitting in the chair anymore. She was asleep on his bed, lying on her stomach with a little of her back exposed. Because her shirt had gone up.

Gilan looked at her for a second, than decided to let her sleep. She would need the energy for the long way home. He sat on his desk and began working. Once in a while looking at the sleeping woman on his bed. He wondered how it would go. What if she didn't have potential at all, or what if she would keep stealing. She was a thief after all. Had been a thief her whole life. He signed and returned to his work. Time will see.

~…

'you moved'.

Mira awoke with a small yelp. Gilan was sitting next to her and looked at her with a serious face. Ore at least, trying to look serious.

'I told you not to move'. He said as he let out a smile when he saw her trying to fix her clothes.

'I am sorry'. She stuttered a little, embarrassed he looked at her in that way.

Gilan smiled again when he saw her cheeks turn red a little. Then he got serious. 'But you have to listen to me, Mira. Otherwise this won't work. Now, get that beautiful but lazy ass out of bed. We are going.. Hurry up. Ore I will have to throw you out of the window again'.

Mira got up quickly. Then she glared at him and put her boats on again. Grabbing her cape she also grabbed a silver spoon from the table, hiding it in the palm of her hand.

'I would place the spoon back if I where you'. Gilan said to her without turning around. 'Or I will have to hurt you'.

She hid her fear of the calm voice from the ranger walking in front of her and placed it back. When she turned around she was hit in her chest with his bag, making her stumble a little.

'If you want to carry something, carry this'. He said.

She ran to catch up with him. 'where are we going'. She asked him curious.

'well.. We are going far'. He answered.

_I hope you enjoyed! Be patient with my grammar, English is not my native language._


	9. Chapter 9

_'If you want to carry something, carry this'. He said._

_She ran to catch up with him. 'where are we going'. She asked him curious._

_'well.. We are going far'. __He answered._

….

When Gilan said they were going far, he didn't joke. Mira, who never traveled further than her little house outside the gates, felt her muscles ache after a few mile. She asked Gilan for the tenth time in a hour whether they were already there.

'Mira'. Gilan said in annoyance to the woman struggling to keep up. 'We aren't even half way'. This caused Mira to grumble even more.

The long ranger walked fast and the petit woman had to run a little to keep up with him. Her breath was caught up. She begged the ranger to slow down a little. But he only looked at her amused and walked even faster. 'you need to exercise' he simply said.

After a few hours, what felt like a whole day to Mira, they reached a tiny house in the middle of the woods. The ranger suddenly grabbed her shoulder. He looked in the thieves eyes. 'stay here and don't move. This man is a friend of mine. If you even think about coming closer and stealing something..' he threatened.

Mira shuddered and nodded quickly. She looked at the tiny house and smiled. 'nothing to find there anyway'. She said a little more confident then she felt. Gilan looked at her and raised his eyebrow so she felt a little cold inside her stomach. Then he turned around on his heels and marched to the house. He knocked on the door and an old small man with a huge beard opened the door. They talked in soft voice to each other. But Mira couldn't hear what they were talking about. She stopped listening and sat down on the ground. She closed her eyes tired of the journey so far. While she waited she listened to the birds in the threes. She liked the sound of the forest and slowly slipped away into a sleepy state.

A warm breath stroked across her face. She smiled and tried to turn around. Something wet touched her. She turned to the other side when she suddenly felt something warm and wet in her ear. She screamed as she shot up and grabbed her knife. Only to find it wasn't there.

Someone laughed and she glared to the long ranger who instantly stopped laughing but smiled uncontrollably. She looked around and saw the little horse look at her with innocent eyes. She stood up and patted the horse on his head. She understood that the horse had licked her.

The horse clearly didn't like her stroking his head and he gave her an head-but. Mira landed on the hard floor and looked angry at the horse. And then even more angry at Gilan, who was laughing so hard he almost hit the floor.

When he calmed down he grabbed Mira and got her on her feet. He led her to the horse and said 'Meet Blase. My rangerhorse'.

Mira grumbled angry. She had heard that those horses were trained. But she never believed it. Now she wished she had believed the rumors spreading around about rangers. Because she would have a lot of surprises the coming days.

…

So, after two years I decided to pick up this story again. I hope you guys forgive me for such a long wait. Please be patient with my grammar! I would really like to hear what you think about it?! Please review?


	10. Chapter 10

_Mira grumbled angry. She had heard that those horses were trained. But she never believed it. Now she wished she had believed the rumors spreading around about rangers. Because she would have a lot of surprises the coming days._

And she was right. Two days traveling with Gilan learned her a lot. One of those thing were that he had massive mood swings like a pregnant woman. When they finally reached his house somewhere in the middle of the forest on an lost and lonely place. Mira had enough. Gilan was grumbling on her all day and he got really on her nerves. So when the ranger got inside. She stayed outside.

Blase looked at her with intelligent eyes. After the first meeting with the little horse Mira wouldn't dare to touch him again. So she sat down next to him and watched him eat the green gras on the ground. She heard Gilan calling. But ignored it. The annoying tall man got on her nerves and as soon as she could she would leave. He brought her in a whole new world of stealing. New challenges and new adventures.

She looked at Blase again. Gilan saved her in the castle. He was a Ranger. He knew she should be hanged. Yet he took her and also saved her from Oliver. Maybe she should try. Maybe she could become friends with the tall man. He had humor, which Mira liked. And also, maybe she could learn an honest job. Maybe she wouldn't been seen as an criminal anymore. But would she trust him? He would be just another one she could lose. Mira didn't bond, she didn't love and She didn't care. Why would she stay?

Suddenly Gilan appeared at the front door of the house. It only took a few seconds to reach her and pull her up. Without a word he dragged her inside the house. Then he left again, probably to look after Blase.

Mira looked around the house. Gilan didn't really leave the choice to her. It made her angry. The house was dirty. She walked to the door and opened it. She couldn't see Gilan. If she would run now, would he notice? She could try it.

Mira never liked doubting and took the decision. She ran as fast as she could to the edge of the forest. When she reached the edge she hide behind a tree painting. She leaned on her knees as she looked at the house. It looked kind of nice from here, she thought. In front of the house was a field of grass. A river streamed behind the house and the sun made beautiful shades on the ground.

'but not for me'. She whispered as she turned around to walk away.

If she had taken one step she would have been death. In shock she stared at the arrow pointing at her forehead. Frozen she looked into the dangerously angry eyes of Gilan. She bit her lip and hold her breath.

…

So? What do you guys think? Hope you like it. Let me know (:


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! They really made my day and the tips were very useful! Please, Tips are welcome (:

…

If she had taken one step she would have been death. In shock she stared at the arrow pointing at her forehead. Frozen she looked into the dangerously angry eyes of Gilan. She bit her lip and hold her breath.

Slowly Gilan raised his bow and let the arrow fly. It flew right past Mira and hit the tree behind her. Gilan only had to look to her with dark eyes and she knew what she had to do. Slowly she turned around and began to walk back towards the house. But not before noticing the arrow in the tree. She realized that Gilan could have killed her if he wanted. And why didn't she notice him standing behind her?

Gilan looked to her from his hiding place behind a tree. He wasn't really angry. He didn't like to be angry! But he had to show the little thief that he was responsible for her actions. The baron made it really clear that when she got caught doing something against the law, she would be imprisoned. And Gilan didn't want this. He knew that Mira had good in her. It only has to come out.

When she was in the middle of the open field in front of Gilans house she dared to look over her shoulder. Gilan was nowhere to be found. But somehow she knew that he was watching her closely. She trembled a little and sped up to reach the house. Once she was inside she hid in the darkest corner and hold herself trembling in fear.

A few days ago her life was normal. Well, at least as normal as a thieves life would be. But now she was stuck with an angry ranger who could kill her within seconds. Mira thought back at what Oliver said. About Gilans father.. Was he a murderer? Did he kill someone.

'So. What to do with you?'

Mira stirred up hearing the voice of the ranger. She didn't notice him.. again. She never let anyone sneak up to her. How did he do it? Gilan was sitting on the chair. He looked at her with is light brown eyes. She didn't answer, thinking he asked an rhetorical question.

'so? Answer me'. His voice sounded strict yet not unfriendly. But Mira felt shivers running down her spine.

'I do not know'. She said with a tiny voice. Mira wasn't scared often. But the ranger seemed to notice everything. And the fact that he was an inch away from killing her before, scared her even more. But she grabbed herself together as she got up slowly. 'that would be your choice'. She said as she tried to cover her fear.

Gilan turned around. With a quick move he stood in front of her. Looking down at her a little amused. 'I don't know yet'. He said as he looked at her seriously. 'you are an criminal! I should throw you in prison. I may even kill you'. His eyes became darker as he spoke.

Mira gulped. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. After a while she opened her eyes again and Gilan disappeared. And yet again she didn't hear him leave.

'you are wondering how I do it, Right'. She heard his voice from the other side of the room. Without herself knowing Mira nodded.

'it would be amazing to do that. Without anyone hearing you..' she said quietly. And she stepped forward to look into the rangers eyes. The ranger nodded. He turned around to go to his room. It had been a long day and this was not the time for rash decisions. He didn't like the petite woman scared of him. He didn't see himself as a huge scary guy. Or was he?

Gilan didn't come back again. So Mira decided to sleep on the chair. While she was falling asleep she thought about staying with Gilan. She wanted to learn the things he did. She was still amazed by his accuracy with the bow and how quietly he walked. She wouldn't have to steal to survive anymore. She would have food. Maybe she would like it here..

…

So? What do you guys think. I tried to make Gilan less angry and more caring. Hope it fitted a little. Review?


	12. Chapter 12

I'll try to make the chapters a little longer. Let me know what you think (:

…

_Gilan didn't come back again. So Mira decided to sleep on the chair. While she was falling asleep she thought about staying with Gilan. She wanted to learn the things he did. She was still amazed by his accuracy with the bow and how quietly he walked. She wouldn't have to steal to survive anymore. She would have food. Maybe she would like it here.._

Mira woke up shivering from the cold. She opened her eyes and shut them again because of the bright light. Once she tried it again she saw a note in front of her. She could read, she had taught herself how to do it. Therefor she is usefull. Or rather was usefull as a thief.

_Clean the house._

That was all it said. Clean the house. Who did he think he was? Angry Mira stomped towards the door. Ready to run. But she froze before she could open it. Maybe it was smarter that she followed the orders. She shivered remembering the dark angry eyes from yesterday. And it was really cold outside

So she turned around again and looked at the mess inside the house. 'Ugh.. Men.' She grumbled as she looked where to start. She decided to begin with the ground and picket up all the dirty clothes shattered around. She just shook her head and opened the door to throw all the clothes outside the door. She would wash them later.

When all the mess from the ground was moved out of the door she began to move the furniture. She shoved the bank who was almost in middle of the room to the wall and nodded. This way the room would be more spacious. After refurnishing she sat down for a while. Tired. Without her knowing she had been busy a few hours.

'Oi.' A voice came from outside. 'what is this mess outside my house.' A tall shade stepped in to the doorway and looked down at Mira, who was still sitting on the ground. Then Gilan looked to the chamber and laughed.

'Do you think that moving the mess outside is a good way to clean the room.'He said joking. Mira stood up and glared at him. Then she walked to the door and began to pick up the dirty clothes.

'hurry up.' She heard behind her. 'it is going to snow soon.'

Mira looked at the clouds and grumbled even more. She hated the winter. But staying with the annoying ranger would be the only way to survive. So she picked up the clothes and ran to the river. Trying to wash them as quick as possible. But she wasn't done yet when it began to snow. And when she returned to the house her fingertips were frozen and the cold had clenched her bones. She shuddered uncontrollably when she tried to open de door.

Inside the house the fire was giving her a warmly welcome. Gilan sat on a chair and stirred soup above the fire.

'come in and hang out the clothes to dry. Than come warm yourself and have some soup.' His voice wasn't unfriendly.

Slowly she hanged the clothes over the chairs to dry and walked to Gilan. There was no chair left so she just sat on the ground next to the fire. Her hands began to tinkle as they slowly warmed up. Gilan gave her a bowl of soup which she gladly accepted.

'so' he spoke after a while. 'you decided to stay.' He didn't ask it. It was more like he confirmed it.

Mira shugged. She didn't know whether to lie or speak to truth. She decided to be honest as she answered. 'At least for the winter.'

Gilan nodded and looked at her. 'and after that?' he asked.

Mira didn't know. She looked at Gilan and shrugged again. Gilan smiled in amusement. 'Well' he said. 'seems like I have someone to help me clean the house this winter.'

Little did she know that by helping he meant her doing everything and only trying to tease her.

…\

So there is another chapter. I think it is not that good, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Please let me know :)


End file.
